


Everybody talks

by mole



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mole/pseuds/mole
Summary: Everybody loves Keith and Shiro loves it
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 7





	Everybody talks

Everybody talks

总而言之，Keith接起电话的时候，Shiro正骑在他身上。  
这个说法相对隐晦，但好东西都需要一点想象力。铃声三短一长，在Shiro枕头旁边不死不休地振动着。Keith本以为给点时间，就能使对方学会放弃这一可贵概念，如果不行，那他只好亲自传授另一可贵概念：“滚远点不然我打断你鼻梁”。  
黑暗里Shiro呻吟起来，他下体的吮吸变得黏腻而毫无规律，大概是临近高潮，独处时Keith会开玩笑说年纪渐长让他敏感许多。“初夜哭的可是你。”Shiro狡猾地回应道，Keith去捂他的嘴却被咬了手指，随后是舔舐、吸吮、意有所指的一眼。Keith不浪费任何一个机会。  
他伸手去捏对方的腰，令Shiro微微扭动身体想要躲避，报复一般在他阴茎上收紧，臀部湿黏的肉压着Keith的盆骨。他能轻易做到五十个手执精钢匕首、时刻想撕碎彼此喉咙的马摩拉武士也做不到的事——让Keith求饶。情人宽大手掌摸索着织入他的五指，宝贝，他用这种声音轻轻叫着，弄得Keith的心脏仿佛被一只毛茸茸小爪子拍了一下。  
做爱正中还这么多愁善感实在恼人。手机铃声仿佛某种摩斯电码，即便在阿特拉斯隔音密封的墙体之后，异常的听力仍将Keith笼罩在一片细语的海洋中，脚步、咳嗽和笑声，起初Keith为此着恼到缩在床头用毛巾捣住耳朵，但Shiro从后面抱住他，轻柔地吻过每个发白、执拗的关节。  
这不是Shiro头一回如此照顾他，然而确实成为某种契机。Keith像做雪天使一样抡圆胳膊在床铺扫了一通，抓住那无知的通讯器，打算往里吼一串彬彬有礼的脏话然后直接挂断——  
“哦Keith总算接了！你跑去哪里？我们明明说好1600去作战室。”  
核对T45U批次传感器数据。该死是有这事。该死是他的错。  
“抱歉，Allura，我忙一些……其他事现在不在C甲板。”Shiro有些疑惑地看过来，Keith下意识捏了他屁股一下，意思是：别出声。鉴于他俩平日的默契（当Hunk发现Keith锁骨上咬痕时Shiro冷静地宣布有只巨大熊鼠正在宿舍区流窜），对方此刻选择更用力往他大腿坐下去、并色情女星般晃动臀部绝对是曲解原意。  
“别麻烦了，大部分数据我都要到了，你听一下这几个读数不会太离谱就行，我现在得去舰桥，因为Sam被几个芬里人缠住了下不来，字面意义上的缠住，Romelle想轮值结束后去市集逛逛，但我工作都快做不完……你要不要来？”  
“去舰桥？”Keith脑子完全糊了。Shiro正对他的下体做一些非常邪恶的事情，令他直想尖叫、抓、拧。  
“市集。来嘛，会很好玩的，Shiro他们都会去。”  
“真的吗？”Keith瞅瞅面前满头大汗的Shirogane舰长，除了在Keith老二弹上弹下以外，他好像哪儿也去不了。  
“整个舰桥都去！好了，说回正事，听听这个菲玛值……”  
Keith努力过了。真的。但当Shiro第一次达到干性高潮，对方痉挛的内壁似乎也将那海浪般的快感渡入他体内。Shiro仰起头无声地喘息，义肢处银光微茫，能隐约看见水色自耳际滑落颈项的凹陷之中。意识到自己就是让Shiro露出这副神态的人太过危险，只令Keith想要对他做更多，在有限的时间里把他的舰长一点点嚼碎，变成个蓬蓬松、黏糊白软、只知道缠在他腰上索要的黄油面团。  
吞吐变成了不轻不重的碾磨，一次绝顶估计够使对方满足，现在他只悠闲地摇晃着屁股、从上懒洋洋朝Keith微笑。Keith甚至都没怎么听电话里那串令人头疼幂次方，但还是设法纠正了一两个数字。  
“我、我还有事，我得……”他维持着最后一点尊重结巴道，肚脐被Shiro的拇指按住了，粗糙的指腹在周围打圈。“谢谢你Keith，顺便问下，你知道Shiro去哪了吗？他去轮休后就没人见过他了。”  
“他在……呃，我、”  
他在他老二上像个婊子咬着自己制服上衣，被操得脑汁都快出来了。他们在Keith房间里这样干过太多次，以至于半夜Keith会发现一个困倦的Shiro出现在房门前，要他安抚和拥抱。Keith将他扶到床上，听着他的梦呓入睡，然后不是在Shiro温暖的嘴巴里醒来，就是趁对方尚睡得迷糊、把他自私地填满自己精水体液。  
人们太不善于观察，如果他的朋友们、同事们真的有多注意哪怕一点的话，就能发现Shiro的房间已经一个月没住过人了。  
一则来电临时打岔，Keith感激地在转换通话前说“抱歉有别人打进来——”然后掐断Allura的无辜询问。倒不是他怕对方会发现啦，就是，单纯心虚而已。  
“我给你打了有十个电话了，十个！”“别说的那么夸张，最多九个。”“九个半！”Keith把电话挂了。  
他没来得及关机那玩意又响声大作，慌忙敲打屏幕时，Shiro突然变得异常地紧，Keith想抬头看他却手下哆嗦、一巴掌拍进通话中，好友们的大嗓门和餐厅背景音顿时炸锅了，“你他妈居然敢挂我电话，我们都是在为你操心懂不懂啊大情圣！”  
他被这个称呼弄起一胳膊鸡皮疙瘩。“别他妈打来了我现在不方便……”“喂，老哥，你到底分不分得清轻重缓急，荷鲁节就要开始了，所有船员都会到市集上去——还有什么比狂欢节更适合发展浪漫关系的吗没有！”“Lance的意思是，也许你应该试着主动……”“约Shiro出去你个呆瓜！”  
Keith绝望看到Shiro正忍着不要笑出声来。“闭嘴。”他虚弱地反驳，但对面义无反顾、仿佛劝说蚯蚓买系带凉鞋般喋喋不休：“带他坐缆车，Shiro喜欢缆车。”“哦对了给他买点那种粉红色河马形状的棉花糖，那个好可爱。”“你以为Shiro是小狗吗拿吃的就能骗上床？给他买钻戒！”“这发展太快了点吧。”“Beyonce的歌里都这么唱的。”  
Keith第二次掐断电话。他感觉自己尴尬得有点软了。  
“他们胡说的，其实我，呃，我是想……”  
他正光着身子头发蓬乱陷在被他们毁得差不多的床上，居然还在为了一次尚不存在的约会涨红了脸舌头打结。好在Shiro，同样头发蓬乱、舰长制服大开的Shiro，善解人意的Shiro，低声笑着颔首、吻了吻他的指尖。  
“你愿意跟我去市集吗？”Keith试探地问。  
“当然，”Shiro答道，压低了身体，“只要你再射给我一次，宝贝。”  
Keith从善如流，弓起腰顶弄滑润的甬道，手指顺着臀缝揉住正被自己撑得满满当当的小穴，那儿扩张得如此充实，很难相信还能再塞进一根手指、或任何能让Shiro尖叫起来的事物——但他探进半个指尖时Shiro扶住他的膝盖，咬牙在他身体上颤抖着、全都吞了下去。够贪心。  
注意到没有，Keith又忘了关机了。  
突如其来的震动声吓得他蜷起腿磕上Shiro后背，条件反射想抓着那破玩意直接摔去合金墙面，结果一只手伸过来握住手腕，轻松地夺过通讯器向他晃晃。“接吧，”Shiro说，“你是领队，他们自然仰仗你、关心你。别分神，这可是好领袖的必备素质。”  
“你就不怕我软掉吗？”  
“这用不着你担心。”Shiro自负地说，在Keith不敢相信的注视下接通电话、递回他耳边。  
过了好几秒Keith才分辨出听筒里在叭叭些啥：“飞行课十五分钟前就开始了，你是不是觉得自己特别高人一等所以旷掉所有训练都没事？我会把你缺勤记录给舰长看的，Kogane，别以为你——”  
“别嚷嚷了Griffin，你们就不能自己、哦该死，把自己的事情管好我又不是幼儿园老师。”舰长正扶着他的阴茎缓缓骑坐下去，闻言挑起半边眉毛：多么可敬的领袖啊。Keith使劲捏住他肿胀到不像样子的龟头作为威胁，Shiro扯起衣服咬住下摆，仍未及时阻止那呜咽随前端的体液渗出，Keith想用另只手捂住话筒，却被牵着手腕顺精实小腹向上，直摸上柔软挺立的乳尖。大掌盖住手背让他揉弄自己的乳房，对方放肆地在他阴茎套弄，Keith被夹得崩溃，几近泄身又不敢露出一声，不住挺腰迎入那湿软的洞，现在Shiro每抬起一次屁股他都能感到稠热的精液自对方下体滑落，随次次顶入涂遍茎身、在他大腿根部拍出一片乳白黏渍。  
他掐了Shiro的乳头一下——舰长只来得及发出微薄气音，没用碰就自动射了他一胸口，Keith忍不住追着挺进满是精液的后穴，顶入几记令对方膝盖发抖又射出小股。这下子Keith下巴上都有Shiro的东西，他挣开情人铁钳般的抓握，残忍地握住已经那有点软塌塌的前端。  
他边给Shiro打手枪边应付地听着Griffin半是冷嘲热讽半是抱怨的训练简报。“随你便了，一会我们集体早退去芬里星参加庆典，之前Shiro答应过……”Shiro眼睛半阖，小幅操着他圈起的手指，Keith手上稍快他就呜咽着僵直身体，下头甚至比之前还紧。再次射出来时他勉强够住Keith胯骨，指头胡乱磕打，呻吟闷在喉头，像猫科动物的咕噜般滚动。“你在听吗，你干什么呢Kogane？”  
没等Keith吼回去，Shiro突然直直压了上来，他的重量、他灼热的皮肤和喘息，所有一切在这个狭小的空间塌落，Keith以为他只是做得脱力了，伸手想接住对方软绵绵的身体，然而Shiro的手轻柔覆上他的双耳——对方的嘴唇带着明确目的，在一片闭合的黑暗中吻了他。  
通讯器被扔到一边。Keith搂住Shiro宽阔的后背，让他更深合入这个吻。巨轮中，人们来回踏步、欢笑哀哭，太多的情绪向他们涌来，太多的声音要听、理解、做出决断。Keith被吻得不能呼吸，他闭上眼睛，那些呼喊、那些他人的人生却消失在鼓膜之外，声音褪去了，耳际平稳低沉，仿佛遥远岩壳下震颤奔涌、永不熄灭的地火。  
他意识到，那是Shiro。  
他听着脉搏和火。吻终于沉静下来，只在他们交缠的舌尖热烈烧灼，Keith的阴茎滑出业已松弛的穴口，他扶着Shiro的屁股，用指尖抹去从臀缝滑落的热液，重新填回那湿润小洞，对方的唇舌呻吟着落下，从面颊滑往颈窝深处。两根手指就让Shiro埋在他脖颈里胡乱摇头，臀部却还向后拱去诚实地吞入，Keith使劲扭着脖子，也只能亲到他红通通的耳朵。  
他刚想让Shiro转过头来给他点好东西，一声特别尖利、非常反派的咳嗽声突然冲破电子屏障，“看看看我发现了什么”，声源来自二十厘米外一个闪烁的绿色听筒光标，Keith用了两秒钟反应过来他也许大概可能，忘了挂电话。  
“我全录下来了，”这个非常反派、特别尖利、听起来明显是Rizavi的声音说道，“老天，Keith，我还以为你有那个胆去追我们的好舰长，看来也不过如此，Shiro离开舰桥五秒钟你就跑去找随便谁谁谁寻欢作乐了。现在听好，给我五万，领队，只要五万，我就不把你的肮脏小单曲刻录成CD当圣诞礼物邮寄给——”  
Keith已经准备从枕头下面摸刀了，但这时Shiro从他手中拿过电话，镇静地打开了免提。  
“你难道没有更重要的事好做了吗，Nadia，”他说，Keith几乎可以想象到电话那头表情，一定惊恐得堪称完美，“我不知道——比如去坐坐观光车，吃点河马棉花糖什么的。”  
通话主动自觉地断掉了。  
Keith盯着他，一开始只是哼笑，接着越笑越厉害，越笑越难以置信，几乎和整件事的愚蠢程度成正比。  
“这就是你的领袖精神，”他使劲锤了一下对方肩膀，“全是胡说八道！”  
Shiro埋在他胸口吃吃笑着。“往好处想，再过二十分钟半条船的人都要知道咱们的事了，也省得Lance他们再劝你来什么浪漫约会。”“这算好处吗？”“我给你省了五万块钱，Kogane，说句谢谢不为过。”  
如果按照二十分钟后他们打开房门、目及之处那堆好奇八卦小脑袋的数量来计，船上大概百分之七十五的人都知道了。然而，在匆匆脚步、所有大惊小怪、戏谑调笑和咳嗽声里，Shiro始终握紧他的手——不管是否有人真的注意，直到夜晚过去，人群散尽，他们也未曾放开。

END


End file.
